Portable fence structures used for containing horses within a specified area present some unique problems of design and construction. The rails and posts must be resistant to chewing by the animals. For portability the structure must be easily assembled and disassembled. In a portable fence structure there is also a problem of providing enough weight to make a strong fence; the heavier and hence stronger the structure is made, the more difficult it is to transport.